


Shameless

by Teaotter



Category: Black Phoenix Alchemy Lab
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Format: Streaming, grooveshark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaotter/pseuds/Teaotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for my mix for the 2012 Eros Inquisition. Back cover art has track listing. Mildly NSFW imagery.</p><p>The streaming playlist is available on Grooveshark, with link below.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

Front cover:

Back cover:

Grooveshark playlist: [here](http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/Shameless/69650763).


End file.
